


Nightmares

by monotonemoth



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Tearjerker, Trauma, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Werewolf, theyre in love but they dont know theyre in love, vampire!george, werewolf!dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monotonemoth/pseuds/monotonemoth
Summary: Dream has dealt with night terrors for years now, his mind drained with the weight of his life. Ever since that night, nothing had been the same for him. The only thing keeping him sane anymore was George, his best friend. Until one night George comes home with blood dripping from his neck, and Dream has to watch his love suffer through the same thing he did. At least George won't be alone through it like he was. He'll do everything he can to help George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This my first ever public fanfic so uh yeah 😳 my friend requested i write dnf so here ya go. Idk how long this will be or how long it’ll take me to write it 😞🤚
> 
> EDIT: sorry but i edited chapter one a bit! i had an idea and needed to add it into the story (: for those of you who read this before the edit, i hope youll find this only improves the story! thank you again for all the kudos, enjoy <3

His feet pounded against dirt and dead leaves as he raced through the trees. Heart in his throat, and sprinting as fast as his legs could take him. But he felt the hot breath of his pursuer on the back of his neck, and the frozen night air on his cheeks. It felt like he’d been running forever, until his leg caught on a tree root and sent him crashing to the ground. He sputtered and spat out mud but by the time he was able to get to his knees he turned to see a giant mouth full of blood thirsty teeth closing in on him. 

A scream escaped his lips as Dream shot up. His chest heaved as he panted, frantically searching his surroundings until he realized he was in his bed. His hand instinctively shot up to his face, fingers tracing over the raised skin. That night had left a mark, just another reminder of the suffering. Two long, dark scars were scored across his cheeks. He was left with a mangled spot on his top lip but, thankfully, kept his vision, the claws that scarred him had just missed his eye. Dream despised what that night had done to him, so much so that he hadn't looked at a mirror in two years. 

Dream relaxed and tried his best to slow his breathing, then his door cracked open and shined dim light on his floor. 

“Another nightmare?” A soft voice laced with worry spoke from the doorway. George took a step into the room, though it was too dark for Dream to read the expression on his face.  
“Did I wake you again…? I’m sorry George I’m fine, really. You can go back to bed.” Dream carefully brought his knees to his chest, attempting to hide his face from his friend. He rubbed his cheek on the comforter, wiping the cold sweat and tears off his face. 

“... Do you want me to sleep with you? I really don’t mind, it gets lonely in my bed anyway.” Dream could hear the smile on his face. A sigh of relief escaped Dream but he didn’t move, not right away. He hated how pathetic he felt, needing George to come sleep with him to keep the bad dreams away. Finally, he stirred and without saying a word, he nodded and scooted over to make room. George closed the bedroom door behind him and quietly padded across the carpet til he reached the bed. He wiggled his way under the big blanket and cuddled up, Dream wrapping his arms around George’s torso. The two of them quickly drifted off into weary slumber. 

This interaction had been going on between the two since George moved in. Dream had warned George of his night terrors before they decided to live together, but he wasn’t prepared for the screams that woke him up in the middle of the night or the sobs he heard coming from Dream’s room occasionally. Dream had never opened up about his nightmares to him, and George never pushed him to either. He knew it would take time for Dream to feel comfortable enough to explain. For now, all he could do was try his best to calm him down. 

Rays of liquid gold broke through the cracks in the blinds, shining down on the two boys still entangled with each other under the covers. Dream didn’t wake up again that night, he never did when George was in bed with him. He felt safer with his friend there. 

A long yawn from Dream broke the silence. He gently pulled his arm from George’s grasp, trying not to wake him. Dream climbed out of the bed and stretched out his aching limbs. He glanced down at George who was still limp and snoring softly, a warm smile grew on Dream’s lips. He left the room as quiet as a mouse and headed for the kitchen. The clock on the wall read 11:47am, he never really was an early riser. A short ‘mrow’ resonated from behind, and he turned to see little Patches greeting him. Dream kneeled to pet her for a moment, giving her a soft kiss on the nose before returning to his morning contemplation in the kitchen. A loud rumble reverberated through the open space, and eyes wandered towards the fridge. Dream had become a much better cook since living on his own, and not to mention since he discovered George might be the worst cook ever. How could someone fuck up pasta that bad? 

Back in the bedroom, George sighed as his mind finally woke. A bright ray of sunshine managed to find his eyes and blind him as he opened them. He groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his face. He slowly dragged himself out of bed and headed for the kitchen. 

“There’s eggs and toast on the stove,” Dream spoke through a mouth full of food. “Sorry, I was hungry and then didn’t want to wake you. You looked like you were sleeping well.” George nodded his thanks and went to grab a plate. He noticed that Dream didn’t bother to look at him when he spoke and his face fell into a disconcerted frown. Dream was being a lot quieter than normal, it always worried George when his friend got like that. 

“Everything alright, Clay?” He hated when George called him that. That meant he was being serious. 

“I’m fine. And no, I don’t wanna talk about it.” The TV droned on in the background, Dream didn’t know what was playing. He was too lost in his own thoughts. 

“Are you sure? You know—“

“Yes, I’m absolutely certain.” Dream stared down at his half eaten breakfast, not wanting to look up and see the hurt on George’s face. “I’m gonna go out. Do you need anything from the store or something?” Dream got up from his seat and set his plate on the floor, Patches meowing her thanks for the snack. 

George sighed and shoved a fork of eggs in his mouth. “No, I don’t need anything. Be home before dark please.” 

“I will, I promise. Call me if you need anything.” Dream pulled his mask from around his neck up and over his nose. In front of George was the only place he felt comfortable without it.

And then he was out the door and gone, once again. Dream did this a lot, he’d rather go for a walk by himself than confide in his own best friend. Suddenly, George really wasn’t hungry anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi to those who read chapter one before it was edited!! i edited it lol. i didnt add much but it IS a very important plot point so i highly encourage you to skim through chapter one if you havent seen the edit yet (: this chapter took me a bit to write, and im hoping future chapters will be longer. thank so much for all the kudos and subs <33

The sound of kids yelling in the distance and the smell of fresh cut grass wafted through the air, the sky was pale with only a small streak of white fluffy clouds drifting slowly across it. To the left, a colorful kite flew on the gentle breeze. The quiet park was a place Dream could collect himself and think in peace. He felt horrible walking out on George like that, but what could he do? Tell George that his constant night terror was of the night a wolf attacked him in the woods? That since that night he could hear a pin drop, and smell a cook out a block away, or hear George’s beating heart every time he checked on Dream in the middle of the night? His life had been ruined that night, and Dream desperately wanted to shield George from that side of him. He couldn’t live knowing George saw him as the monster he was. Although, Dream figured the man was already uncomfortable seeing his face. No, instead he pushed George away. Kept him at a safe distance and never allowed him in, and it absolutely sucked. Dream wanted so bad to just spill his guts to George, to hold him and cry into his shoulder, anything to lift this weight from his mind even a tiny bit. But he couldn’t do that to George. Dream had a foot in two separate worlds, and he would do anything to keep George from that same fate. 

Dream had been laying in the soft green grass for a couple hours when he heard a dog bark, making his body tense into a fight or flight. He hated dogs, they scared the hell out of him. His pocket started to buzz and startled him. He let the phone ring for a moment before he took a deep breath, attempting to recollect himself, and answered.

“Is the house burning down or something?” Dream spoke in a light hearted tone, but he couldn’t mask how tense he was.

“Of course not, stupid. I’d call 911 not you if it was.” They both let out a chuckle. George was always able to make him laugh, no matter how he felt.

“What’s up then?”

“Just wondering what you’re up to. The house is real quiet without you... and I kinda hate it,” as the sentence went on George slowly got quieter, he sounded embarrassed. Dream smiled, it was adorable.

“Currently laying in the grass. It’s nice and soft, and the sky is so clear today. The only way this could be made better is if you were lying here next to me.” Dream’s face scrunched up, his cheeks growing hot. Man, did he really just say that? That sounded so cheesy.

“Yeah, okay Romeo,” George chuckled through the words, “are you ready to come home yet? I’m getting hungry.”

“What, can’t feed yourself? You’re such a baby, I’ll head home now.” Dream smiled from ear to ear, talks like this always had a way of bringing his spirits back up.

“Of course I can feed myself! I just…. Prefer eating with you...” George trailed off on the other end. There was a moment of almost awkward silence before the two boys said their farewells and hung up. Dream let out a deep and exasperated sigh, sometimes their interactions were just absolutely perplexing. He sat up and looked around the park, sunset was drawing nearer and everyone else had left already. It was almost surreal seeing the empty park. All good things must come to an end. He dragged himself off the ground and his feet carried him towards home. 

Dream walked up to that familiar door, pulling out a ring of keys. He stood there for a moment, mentally preparing himself to be brought back to reality. 

On the other side of the door, George sat on the couch nervously chewing the plastic end of his hoodie drawstring. The blonde always made him worry when he got like this. Usually he was able to brush it off and keep going with his day, but every once in a while the night terrors were just too much and it really messed with his head. A click and a creak, George’s eyes snapped to the door. Dream stood there head down, not wanting to look at him. 

“Hey, how ya doing?” George stood up, his face warped to a nervous smile. 

“Fine… Do you want me to make something? I’m not really hungry but I don’t mind cooking for you.” Dream leaned against the white drywall, glancing up at his friend but still not making direct eye contact.

“Oh don’t worry about it, I’ll have a can of soup or ramen. It’s really no big deal.” The blonde boy locked his eye on the other’s lips, he hated seeing him try to cover how worried he was. He could tell the smile was a facade, George sucked at hiding his emotions. 

“George…?”

“Yeah?”

“Can.... can I have a hug please?” Dream’s voice came out in almost a whisper, he told himself that the hug was for George, to reassure him that Dream was fine. But that wasn’t true at all, he needed the hug too. Without replying, George stood up and took his friend in his arms. Dream’s arms wrapped around frail shoulders and his chin rested on top of soft, brown hair. He breathed in his favorite scent, George’s strawberry-sweet shampoo. The two stood in silence for a long moment, gripping each other as if the other would disappear if they were to let go. Dream held onto him with the gentlest touch, feeling as though the small figure might shatter in his arms. He felt an overwhelming need to protect George right then, and a lump formed in his throat. 

Then George leaned back, looking up at the taller boy. He looked so fragile and seemed so small. Dream averted his eyes and cleared his throat.

“Can I take your mask off? I’d rather see your whole face.” Dream looked down at him, eyebrows furrowed, and took a step back and out of the hug. “You don’t have to of course-”  
Dream simply nodded as he broke eye contact. George smiled and reached up, gingerly pulling the mask down. 

“Do you… actually like seeing my whole face? Even with the scar?” His voice was quiet and shaky.

“Of course I do, I wouldn’t lie to you. You’re beautiful.” Dream’s face turned bright red.

“Erm… thank you. I’m uh.. Gonna go to my room now.” George’s face fell just a bit and it broke the blonde’s heart.

“Of course, let me know if you need anything. Anything at all.” George’s cheeks turned pink before he walked away and toward the kitchen. Dream stood for a moment, watching the brunette leave. A shaky sigh escaped his lips before he left for his room. 

Dream laid in his bed, scrolling endlessly through twitter. George knocked just to check in on him every so often, Dream really appreciated having someone like him there. As if right on queue, a quiet rap on the door lifted through the air and a crack of artificial light moved across the floor as the door opened. 

“Come in,” He spoke before George could, “come hang out with me.” George smiled brightly and closed the door behind him. 

George plopped himself on the bed next to the blonde and leaned on his side. “What’ve you been up to?”

“Twitter mostly. Do you want to watch a movie?” Dream adjusted to a more comfortable position and wrapped an arm around the smaller body. 

“Oh definitely! What genre are you feeling tonight?”

“Hmmm… I was thinking romcom, that alright with you?” George nodded and Dream grabbed his TV remote. The two scrolled until they found a movie they agreed on and cuddled under the big comforter. Dream’s hand found George’s soft hair and tangled his fingers in it. That night they fell asleep completely intertwined with each other, happy and peaceful.


	3. Chapter 3

Two boys slept with legs entangled and chests pressed together, Dream’s arms wrapped around George’s torso. The sun had not yet broken over the horizon when the nightmares returned. Dream’s body twitched and his hands instinctively gripped the other boy’s shirt. He mumbled in his sleep, finally waking up George. The brunette frowned and lifted his head to look at his friend, he gently shook Dream and quietly called his name in an attempt to wake him. The blonde’s head shot up and bumped foreheads with George. They both groaned, then laughed. 

“Are you alright? You were dreaming.” George looked down at Dream, still laying on top of him. His cheeks grew warm when he realized the position they were in. 

“Oh um… yes. Yes, I’m fine. Sorry for waking you,” Dream was rather glad it was still dark, he could feel his cheeks were bright red. 

“Nah, don’t worry about it.” The brunette laid his head back down on the other’s chest and Dream’s arms carefully wrapped around the small frame of George again. 

Dream laid there awake and listened to the rhythmic breathing until dawn. Watching the rise and fall of George’s torso, his hands reached up into that beautiful brown hair. He couldn’t fall back asleep after that nightmare and he didn’t exactly care to fall asleep again anyway, in case another bad dream woke up George. 

Eventually the boy stirred and lifted his head to look at the blonde. Messy hair, squinty eyes, and a half cocked smile. It made Dream’s heart melt. 

“Good morning sunshine,” George spoke in a groggy morning voice. “How long have you been awake?”

“Not long.” That was a lie. He had been up for hours, just staring at George and stroking his hair. But he wouldn’t admit that. “I didn’t want to wake you yet.” Eyes met and he couldn’t help but smile. He loved those brown eyes. They were warm and sweet, like the logs fueling a fireplace on a cold winter’s night. And when they caught the light they were as beautiful as the first amber rays of the sunrise. At night they were deep and dark, like a mud puddle on a rainy day that you have the time of your life jumping and splashing in. He felt safe when he looked into those eyes. 

Dream realized he was staring for way too long and looked away, a furious blush rising on his face. “Um— mind getting off me?” He let out an awkward chuckle. 

“Oh yeah, of course,” George clumsily rolled off of Dream, however he underestimated how big the bed was and rolled right onto the floor. 

“You okay there?” Dream’s words came out between laughter, and George laughed along from the floor. 

“Ahhh…. I think I’ll just.. lay here for a moment.” Dream peeked his head over the edge of the bed and once again met with the warm earth that was George’s eyes. 

“Well, you have fun down there. I’m gonna go get a bowl of cereal.” A chuckle and he stepped out of bed and over the body on his floor. 

  
  
  


The day from then on went about as usual, the two hung out and played games, George even streamed for a bit. It was a rare occurrence when Dream felt like maybe, just maybe, everything could be right in the world. Or, at the very least, that everything could be okay. But it was days like this that made him feel that way. He was happy, just happy. No underlying anxiety or gut feelings. 

“I think it’s time for a grocery store trip. There’s no milk and we’re out of mac n cheese.”

“Oh man not the mac n cheese! It’s your turn to go shopping.” Dream spoke from the living room to George in the kitchen. He peeked over the back of the couch and once again gazed at dark brown eyes. “Can you get some chips too? You know what kind I like.” George nodded and started wandering about the house, grabbing what he needed for a trip outside. Dream’s eyes tracked him the whole way. He slid on his shoes, grabbed his jacket, started rummaging for his car keys. A quick goodbye and he was off. The blonde boy sunk down on the couch, already missing those warm brown eyes. 

  
  
  


_ Running a bit late! Be back soon  _

George had left the house about an hour before he texted. Dream wondered what was holding him up, but only replied with a quick  _ ‘alright :)’ _ . 

—

George stumbled towards the door, his hand desperately digging for the key in his pocket. His other hand was clamped to the side of his neck, now slick with blood. The sun was sinking into the horizon now and left an eerie glow in the sky. George heard his heart pounding in his ears and his mind felt muddled. A shaky hand somehow managed to unlock the door and clumsy feet staggered inside. The TV hummed a few feet away, a body slumped on the couch peacefully asleep. 

“ _ Clay! _ ” The word came out in a gasp, his throat dried in fear. “ _ Clay get up you asshole! _ ” The body stirred and groaned, Dream took one look at George and immediately rushed to his side. 

“What the fuck happened? Why are you bleeding? Crap, where’s my phone I’ll call 911.”

“Fuck off, you know we can’t afford an ambulance just take my keys and drive me to the fucking hospital.” 

“Shit hold on, I’m gonna get a towel to hold to your neck.” George was left standing in the living room with the left side of his shirt soaked red. Everything hurt, the wound on his neck burned like it was on fire. Acid was coursing through his veins and he could no longer stand. His vision was going blurry and suddenly his knees were shaking. Next thing he knew, his world went sideways as he fell to the floor groaning in agony. Tears streamed down as every muscle in his body seemed to tense all at once. His breath caught in his throat and suddenly, George was scared of death.

“Was I drugged?” Unrelenting panic rose in George’s chest, getting the words out was a struggle. Dream had returned with a towel and was now holding it against the wound. He couldn’t breathe, only being able to gasp. His hand reached out for Dream’s and gripped it tight. 

“ _ Fuck fuck fuck!”  _ The blonde frantically fumbled through George’s pockets, searching for his phone. 

“911 what’s-“

“My friend he- I don’t know what happened, his neck is bleeding!” Dream stumbled over his words, panic overwhelming him. He did what the operator said and applied pressure, the women stayed talking to him while they waited for an ambulance to arrive. A million thoughts were racing through Dream’s mind. What the hell happened on his way home? Was he mugged?  _ Fuck that was a lot of blood _ . What was that smell? It was a smell he recognized but he couldn’t quite figure out what it was.  _ Oh god the towel is soaked, where the hell is the ambulance?  _

Just then, the man heard a distant siren steadily approaching. A sigh of relief escaped lips and hands gripped tighter on the towel. George groaned from the floor, his breathing shaky and labored. “Don’t try to move, paramedics are here.” Dream flashed a reassuring smile down at the brunette, but he could feel hot tears on his cheeks. Before he knew it people were rushing through the still open door and ushering him away from his friend. 

Everything felt foggy, like his mind and body were seperate. So many voices but Dream didn’t hear a word they were saying, his eyes never left George. Someone might’ve been talking to him, Dream had no clue. He followed them onto the back of the ambulance and watched the paramedics work.  _ Is he going to be okay? _ Needles were being poked and blood was being cleaned.  _ Is that a bite mark?  _ Someone asked what the victim‘s blood type was. Dream answered without taking his eyes off the brunette.  _ This can’t be real.  _ He was being questioned, what happened?  _ All he did was go to the store.  _ His cheeks were burning and wet, his fists were clenched, breaths shaky. Suddenly his entire world was caving in and he had no control over it. George was reaching out his hand. He took the hand in his, it seemed so small now. The ambulance ride was quick in reality, but it felt like hours to Dream. The rest was a bit of a haze. They rolled him through to a room and started working, the blonde just stood there and watched through blurry eyes.

Eventually the world calmed down and George was laying in a hospital bed with an IV stuck in his arm and a square of gauze taped to his neck. Dream had scooted a chair next to the bed and rested his elbows on the mattress close to the brunette, his hand just brushing against the other’s. His tears had dried but his eyes and cheeks were still red, he looked down at his hands. 

“Thought I told you not to call an ambulance,” George remarked quietly with a gentle smile on his face.

“I thought you were dying.” His reply was whispered and shaky, desperately trying not to cry again. A hand reached out to his and carefully grasped it. 

“Well, I’m here now. I’m fine, I promise. I won’t ever leave you.” Dream felt a couple tears leave his eyes. A soft hand reached up to wipe his cheek, and he looked up at those bright eyes again. George scooted over in his hospital bed and motioned for the other to join him. Dream complied and snuggled up to the smaller boy. His head rested on a thin chest and felt a hand reach up to his hair. He let his eyes flutter shut and his body fall asleep to the gentle feeling of George petting his hair. 

The days that followed were calm, but Dream couldn’t shove away an uneasy feeling. George’s scent had changed, he wasn’t eating. The brunette put on a face for him and acted as if everything felt just fine, but even George could tell something was off. His eyes hurt in the sunlight, he could hear a heartbeat in his ears that didn’t belong to himself. Seeing the nurse draw his blood made him uncomfortable now and… thirsty? Something happened to him, something that even a doctor could not explain. He saw the way Dream stared at him with furrowed brows and worry lines on his forehead, but all he could offer was a smile and empty words to reassure him. After some observation by the nurses, the hospital declared George fit to return home. Dream insisted on driving, the ride was quiet and the two boys felt happy to return home together at last. Hospitals always had a dreary vibe to them, finally being free of the aura of sickness and death brought a smile to both their faces. But that apprehensive feeling the blonde had in the hospital still lingered and brought a pit to his stomach. Something bad was approaching, all his senses told him so. But all he would do is push away that feeling, he couldn’t bear to ruin the tranquility between him and George.

That night they ordered pizza then laid cuddling on the couch and watching movies. Dream felt peace once again, everything was calm and happy with that small brunette in his arms. For a long while he gazed only at the pretty locks of golden-brown hair, or the delicate and small hands that rested on his leg. He watched the gentle rise and fall of his breathing and saw the slight upturn of a smile on his lips, his eyes then falling on the long dark lashes of his sleeping eyes. In that moment, George was the most beautiful person in the world. And suddenly, Dream’s heart skipped a beat. “ _ I love you, _ ” it was just a thought, an intrusive one that had never popped into his head before. 

“I love you too.” The response came after a moment of silence and was almost a whisper, shy and not wanting to be heard. Dream hadn’t even noticed he had said it out loud. His heart raced, and then he realized that George had said it back. Dream took a deep breath, not acknowledging the exchange out loud. But his mind raced and he couldn’t stop thinking about it.  _ He said he loves me. _


End file.
